


Fourth Stage

by jkateel



Series: Stages of Grief [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season 2 spoilers, The Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkateel/pseuds/jkateel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never knew his blog reached so many people; that Sherlock's death would be mourned and his reputation fought for by the masses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth Stage

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I wrote in series of little drabbles to get a feel for John's voice.

Mycroft has turned 221B Baker Street into a shrine, everything inside left like Sherlock had never left, and members of the “I Believe In Sherlock Holmes” campaign leave notes, cards, flowers, mementos at the door like offerings. They do the same at Sherlock’s grave, but 221B seems to be as iconic as the late detective. John reads each letter and note, overwhelmed by the outpouring of support and well wishes. He never knew his blog reached so many people; that Sherlock's death would be mourned and his reputation fought for by the masses.

He doesn’t keep the letters and notes, instead gathering them together every week or so and sending them off to Mycroft. He always receives a polite text after a couple of days, a simple,  _thank you_.

It takes a month and a thousand more letters, comments, notes and cards before John can reply,  _You’re welcome._


End file.
